Block 5 Level C
by OrchidLurver
Summary: 3 levels of punishment.No way to o rules,do as your told and behave.Mutants are being rounded up for experiments and left in the hands of a secret government cooperation.Rated M for a Reason. Rogan. Chapter 4 and 5 Now up.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So I've decide to do a more dark story this time. I'm putting it in the movie section, because frankly there are more Logan/Rogue fans here. So you will see mostly comic references (if you are a fan of the comics) But most of this stuff is AU._**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing Marvel.**_

**Chapter 1**

A voice rings out over an intercom in the back of a metal transport truck. "Entering Block 5. Level C with 24 units."

It's dark, the group of people inside this vehicle are unable to see anything. However, they know that they are not alone. The truck passes over a bump and the group is rocked against each other. Someone begins speaking in a low whisper. "Anyone know where we are? Or what's going on?"

Silence. Then another voice, this one most definitely female. "Ah don't know where we are. The one thing Ah do know is that my mutant powers are not working."

Confused, the first voice speaks again. "How do you know that?"

"Because, if they were, yah wouldn't be talking sugah." An inhale of breath is heard. "With the amount of clothing Ah seem to be lacking, you should all be either really hurt...or dead."

A young male voice joins the conversation. "So I'm not the only mutant here then. I don't know if I should be relieved or..."

"Ah'm thinking _OR_ hunny."

The truck comes to a halt. The air brakes let out a loud hiss. The engine dies down and is then turned off. The voice is heard again. "Securing gates to Level C." The double doors to the back of the metal truck open and bright light floods in. The group of mutants shield their eyes with their bound hands.

Men dressed in black armor form a line of six to either side of the vehicle. Each of these soldiers have the same get up. Black helmets and visors, black military issued uniforms and what seems to be a new form of night stick.

The voice is heard again. "Units step out from the transport. Form two lines by gender."

One by one the mutants step out onto the pavement. All bear feet, in medical robes and bound at the wrists. The floor is cold, the air is stale and the light is blinding.

A man in a medical coat stares at the units before him. He sighs loudly, adjusts his white tie, wipes his glasses on some fabric from his pocket and then begins making his way down the first row of mutants with an electric data pad. One by one he places their left hand on his data pad and reads out the name he's provide with on the screen. A thin metal bracelet is printed out from the device, he hands it to his assistant who fastens it around the subjects wrist.

After he's done he faces the newly arrived units. "Now, as long as you cooperate, we will have no problems. Failure to cooperate will only lead to sever punishment and harsh treatment." He removes his glasses and pockets them. "You are here on this level because you are considered either highly rare among your species, very dangerous or extreamly valuable." He clasps his hands behind his back. "However, this doesn't mean that we would have a problem with terminating your existence."

The doctor begins walking down the line of subjects. "There are three levels of punishment. After each level you do have the chance of redemption by performing certain tasks, or by remaining on good behaviour status for a period of time. However, with each level the tasks become harder to complete and the time length to acheive in order to receive redemption becomes extremely long. If you manage to redeem yourself, you will start once more at level one."

He eyes the group once more to make sure he has their full attention. "First level punishment, solitude for one week with only one meal a day. Second level punishment, two week period of attitude rehabilitation center, one meal a day and electric lashings . Third level punishment, one month in duration, one meal a week, attitude rehabilitation, solitude confinement, electric lashings and water treatments."

All eyes are on him and he knows it. He can feel the questions they have burning in their minds. He waits, no one says or asks anything, they all know that answers are not going to be given. The doctor pulls out his glasses and places them back at the bridge of his nose.

"Now, if none of that somehow manages to teach you a lesson, termination. Plain and simple." A smirk plays across his face. "Good, I'm glad we all understand. Now please this way."

The double line of mutants follow a set of guards with another set close behind. The double metal doors to the building slide open and they all continue forward. The hall seems to be never ending, until another set of doors is seen.

The doctor stands in front of a security scanner."Doctor A. Howard." The doors lift open. "This way please." The group continues to follow Doctor Howard and the guards down another set of corridors.

He reaches a cell and calls out a name, a female mutant comes forward he gives her instructions, removes her bindings points her to an assessment room where a set of guards follow close behind. This goes on for all twenty four units. Then he finally reaches the last name on his list.

"Rogue." He glances over the brim of his glasses at her. "Lift your wrists."

She does as she's told and he removes her shackles. He can see the questioning look in her eyes.

"That there..." He taps the metal wrapped around her left wrist with his pen. "That my dear is what prevents you from escaping. If you leave these grounds, it will send a surge through your body that will paralyze you. We'll just drag you back. And yes, it's indestructible."

Unintentionally, she swallows hard. "But what...what did y'all do to have my powers deactivated?"

"That is one of the many secrets of Genoshia my dear." The wrinkles near the edge of his eyes become deeper as he smiles at her. "Now, the guards will provide you with a list of your duties at the end of this week, along with your lab schedule. Failure to ..."

"Ah know, ah know. Three levels of punishment." She rests her hands on her hips, seemingly unimpressed.

Again, he finds himself smiling at her spunk. "Yes." He clears his throat and scans his data pad. "Now, every unit has a cellmate. Yours will be a little familiar."

_Thank God some good news_. What an odd thing to think in her situation. She can't help it, after everything that has happened, a familiar face is a welcomed surprise.

"Wolverine." Again he scrolls through the data pad. "Although you may think us heartless..."

"Yes." She answers sternly.

"We do understand that living with someone in unfamiliar conditions, whom you are already associated with tend to make the stay more bearable." The doctor takes a step forward. "I would like to make you privy to some information on your friend."

Rogue stares at her captive attentively. "Alright."

"He's manage to reach level three punishment twice already. I do hope that having some companionship would calm him down."

"I'll see what I can do." She hopes that Howard takes this as a sign of cooperation and not her true intention, to keep her friend out of harms way.

"Perfect." He gestures to her assessment room. "Now I would like you to follow those two men, they will provide you with standard issue clothing, blankets and your first ration for the day. Also, they are going to do a standard medical evaluation."

Feeling nervous the young woman stares at the two men. "What's involved in it?"

Actually feeling some kind of empathy for the girl, the doctor leads her towards the guards. "Just some blood, hair and skin samples. Painless, I assure. As well as a full body ex-ray. I will be along at the end of the day to take your blood pressure and a quick eye exam."

Rogue nods and uneasily heads for the room. The doctor notices from the corner of his eye that the guards give her a quick up and down glance and then a quick glance back to one another. Thinking nothing of it, he continues with the rest of his duties for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : This is a very small chapter, but I've planned it this way. There's a reason.**_

_**Warning : This chapter contains scenes of rape, if you are squirmish, please just wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer : Rogue is a Marvel Character.**_

**Chapter 2**

Hoping to get this over with quickly, she passes the two guards and enters the room. It's white and smells of antibacterial cleaners. The first guard to enter the room points to a chair and signals for her to sit. He follows suit at the opposite end of the table.

"Lets get this over with shall we?" He removes his helmet and places it on the table. To her surprise he's actually handsome. "Ok, now just rest your arm on the table and I'll take a quick blood and skin sample. "After that I'll just take a few hair samples from her scalp."

Rogue nods and places her arm on the table. Suprisingly he's quick and gentle. The blood and skin samples are taken as well as the hair without any pain. "Wow."

"Easy, right?" He winks in her direction. "Now we're going to take an ex-ray."

She notices that they both look at her a little oddly and a little too long for her liking.

"Please stand over there." The first guard points over towards the small ex-ray machine.

She goes through a series of different movements in order for him to take the proper pictures of all of her bones.

"Now please go over to the examination table and remove your clothing." He requests, without emotion.

"What?" Instinctively Rogue begins backing up into the nearest corner. "No."

The guard glances over his shoulder to the other soldier. The second guard leaves the room to stand outside the door.

Alone, he brings his attention back to her. "Please remove your clothing." He places her file neatly and calmly onto the counter top near her.

"No. This isn't part of the examination Doctor Howard told me about." She backs up further, but her back makes contact with the wall.

"Do as your told." He sighs, seeing that she continues to refuse. "Look you can either do this the easy way..." The guard takes a few steps closer to her and makes a fist with her hair in his hand and pulls lightly. "Or my way. Either way..."

Rogue takes the moment to spit in his face and knee him hard where it counts. She doesn't bother running for the door as the man bends over in pain in front of her, there's no point. There's no escape.

Slowly, the guard regains his composure. He stands to his full height infront of her, smiling. "My way it is." He pulls out a pair of shackles and binds her wrists to the medical bed. She struggles but it's pointless, he's too strong. He rips her gown off and lies her on her back. He laughs tauntingly as she tries to kick at him. "Lots of fight in you is there?"

A whimper escapes her lips as the shackles dig deeper into her skin and cause her to bleed. The guard grabs hold of her waist and pulls her closer to his hips. He bends down and nibbles at her neck. She squirms and turns her face to the opposite direction. He takes the time to rub his growing appendage against her body, letting her know he's ready. Tears fill her eyes.

He undoes the fastens to his pants and slips himself out. Again, he rubs up agaisnt her and this time he can hear a growling and gergling sound coming from her throat. "Come on, according to your chart, you hardly ever get this much attention." His lips form a smile agaisnt her skin.

The guard she had for a minute thought to be handsome, now seemed like some sort of monster from her deepest nightmares. She feels him hook her underwear with scissors and cut them off. "You'll be getting new ones anyways." She tries to squirm away again.

"No, no. We're not done playing sweetheart." He licks her abdomen and then his own fingers. "Now, stay still." He slips one finger into her. Rogue's eyes tighten and the tears fall out. He slips another finger in, pumping her and begins stroking himself. The guard then grabs hold of both her legs and wraps them around his waist. "Scream if you want, no one cares, even if they did. This place. It's sound proof."

Deciding not to give him satisfaction. Rogue closes her eyes and doesn't say a word.

The guard places himself at her entrance and begins sliding along her edges. "Now, this is going to be hard and you probably won't like it." With one thrust he pushes himself into her, hard. Seeing no resistance, he does a second time harder and a third time harder still. Nothing, no reaction. "Fine, be that way."

He backs up, flips her to her stomach, brings her body to the edge of the bed so that she is now leaning on it. Kicking her feet apart with his, he positions himself behind her and is again brushing his member at her opening. Teeth sink into her shoulder, hands grip at her hips and he thrusts himself into her.

His teeth sink deeper as he reaches near his climax. Realising how close he is to release he pulls out and spills over her behind. "See, that wasn't so bad. You might have enjoyed it, if you weren't such a bitch about it."

She hears him adjust his pants and clothing and leave the room. Then she hears it, the door reopening. "Oh god."

"My turn." The second, much bigger guard approaches her. "But don't worry. I just like the oral stuff." He release her wrists and slaps her across the face with such force she nearly sails across the room. "And you better do it right. Or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Environmental doors to level C opening." A monotone voice bellows out over the complex.

Two massive metal doors open, a warm breeze gently blows in. A group of thirty six mutants and sixteen guards commence entering the building.

"Evening meals will be served soon and remember that lights out begins at ten P.M."

The mutants entering the building seem to be at ease, walking unorganized without any sign of regulations or uniform lines. They wear baby blue pants and a selection of either baby blue or white t-shirts and tank tops, on their feet they seem to have the choice between white sneakers or sandals. Chatter can be heard, inmate speaking with inmate and guards conversing with other guards.

"Please line up in front of your designated room."

Each subject lines up with their back facing the door to their cell. A loud buzzing is heard, the light to the right of all the doors turn green.

"Please enter your rooms. Doctor Howard will begin his visits shortly."

The mutants take a step back into their cells and the doors close.

To the surprise of Wolverine, he is no longer the only occupant of his 'room'. He squints his eyes in order to adjust to the lighting in his confinements. He's able to make out the silhouette of a woman lying on one of the double sized beds at the opposite end of the cell.

Taking a few steps forwards he can tell that one of her arms is dangling over the edge of the bed, while the other covers her face as if to shield herself from the light. With a few more steps closer, he sees something familiar, auburn flowing hair with a white streak.

"Rogue?"

His paces quicken as he makes his way towards her bed. The he hears something. _Whimpering? _He understands that she's probably still in shock from being taken from the mansion. He sits at the edge of her bed.

"Rogue...It's alright darlin...." He offers, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be..."

Quickly her other arm wraps around her head and her knees rise to her chest. "Don't touch me! Get away!" Her form begins to shake.

Logan backs off. "Hey, hey. Rogue." He hushes her softly. "It's just me, Logan. And you don't have to worry about your skin hurtin anyone here..."

Green eyes peek out from under her long hair and then he sees it, terror.

"Rogue...?"

*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor makes his way from his lavish apartment towards the lengthy corridor that will lead him to an elevator, which will bring him down to his subjects. His perfect level C.

Andrew Howard grins as he passes by some of his colleagues that work on the lower levels. He snickers at the thought that they actually believe that he can't hear what they whisper to each other.

"Is he mad?"

"What does he think giving them that much freedom will accomplish?"

What? Do they actually think he cares what they think? What their opinions are? Who are they to criticize his perfect operation? Ten years he's been here. And during this entire time, not one of his units have died, accidental or by any other means. On any other level, they are lucky to not have one perish daily.

He lets out a puff of breath.

The insult, these people actually have the nerve to call themselves his equal.

The elevator begins it's descent and he can't help but feel a bit gitty. New pets, how exciting. In this world he can be king, he can be creator, he can be law. No one on this level questions him like his pears from the other sections, no one here looks at him with disgust or mistrust. Everyone here knows their place. Everyone here obeys. Everyone here does their part. He has created the perfect environment for examination. What better environment then peace?

He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. The doors to the elevator open and he exhales. Time to visit his pets, his prized possessions.

From the corner of his pale blue eyes, he sees his assistant Ed exiting their office. "Greetings doctor Howard. Here are the updates for the new arrivals."

"Thank you Ed." Howard takes the data pad from the short dark haired man. "I trust everything is in order?" The doctor continues scanning through the newly recorded information.

"Yes. No incidents have been reported today and there's no decrease in production as well." Ed gives his boss a brilliant white smile. "Do you require me to assist you in the weekly examinations or would you prefer that I begin organizing a schedule for the new units?"

Howard finishes looking through the files, places the data pad in his left coat pocket and pats Ed on the shoulder. "No, no. You can have the rest of the night off. You've done quite enough. Everything is....well perfect. You can always start on the schedule in the morning."

Smiling, Ed nods quickly. "That's very generous of you sir, but are you sure?"

"Positive." Howard adjusts his glasses. "Now you better go, before I change my mind."

Chuckling Ed makes his way towards the elevator.

*~*~*~*~*~

What better way to learn about a subject then to converse with it? Small conversations can teach one a great deal about someone. Their likes, dislikes, talents and even fears. Experiments work just fine on their own to learn the anatomy of someone, the functions of that particular person. But to truly understand the matter at hand, how someone ticks, well sometimes a little nudge in the right direction is all that is needed to find out a world of information.

Andrew stands in front of a metal door. The last room on his list. The residence of his two favorite pets, his treasures.

A male, code name Wolverine, with bones and claws laced with adamantium, an indeterminable age, an amazing healing factor, an incredible immune system and heighten senses. Not only is this man fluent in multiple languages, but he's also a master of most forms of combat. One minor problem, a very bad temper.

And a female, code name Rogue, the woman with the ability to absorb the life force, powers, memories and talents of any person that came into contact with her skin. Recently within the last few years, Rogue has gained the following abilities, super human strength, super sonic flight and invulnerability. Apparently, these had become permanent abilities after coming into contact with an unknown victim.

In the eyes of the doctor, they are perfect.

Exhaling deeply, Andrew shakes off his excitement. "Please open room C 60."

On command the door buzzes and the opens. Howard brings out his data pad and begins going through Rogues medical uploads. "Alright everything came back fine." Hearing no response, his eyes search the room. His sights land on a very pissed off Wolverine and two words come to mind as fast as lightning.

Not. Good.

*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor sits at the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees, his finger gripping his hair, his head hung low. Rogue sits on a sofa chair in the far corner, covered in a blanket. Wolverine stands towering over the man who holds them all captive here.

"They will pay, I swear. This is not tolerable in my section." How can this be? His perfect level, contaminated with the venomous minds of two guards.

"How?" Wolverine hisses behind his teeth. "How will they pay?"

Andrew looks up into the menacing eyes of his favorite pet.

"A dock in a days pay? Termination of employment?" Logan grips the collar around the doctors neck and slams the skinny man against the wall. "HOW?"

His mind races, he knows that pissing off this man further is a bad idea. However, his temper has caused some problems lately, maybe just maybe. "I have a suggestion."

Logan's grip tightens. "It better be good."

The scientist's eyes shine with clarity. "I will let you terminate them."

Deep throaty laughs escape Wolverine's mouth. "And I'm suppose to believe that?" He slams the doctor against the wall again, this time with more force. "I mean it! If you don't give me an answer I want...I will sacrifice bleeding half to death, just to let my claws rip through your scrawny body!"

Howard raises his hands in surrender. "I give you my word. You know I'm good for that." The doctor, although in a dire situation, smirks.

"What the hell you smilin about doc?" Wolverine decides to let the man back on his feet.

"I want to make a deal." Howard adjusts his collar and picks up his data pad.

Wolverine glances over to Rogue, then back to the professor. "What kind of deal?"

"If you can manage to follow all of my regulations for an entire month, I will give you one guard, in the combat room, you can do whatever it is you wish to him. If you can do the same the following month, I will give you the other guard." Howard waits for a reply.

"So you're saying, I can kill'em both." Wolverine's hands form fists. Again he looks over to Rogue who's just staring at her knees, probably oblivious to the entire conversation. "And what about you? What will you tell the higher ups?"

"You just let me worry about that." Andrew's eyes follow Wolverine's gaze. "Plus I think this will be the perfect way to set an example. People here will know that behaviour like this is not acceptable and that there are consequences to their actions. Even to those under my command."

Logan clears his throat. "Alright, we have a deal. But you backstab me, and somehow turn this around. I'll be coming for you."

"Understood." The doctor heads back for the door. "I'll be back in the morning. Consider your next two days tasks completed as well, I'm not about to leave her hear alone."

The doctor pockets the electric pad presses his hand against a button on the wall. "Please open room C 60."

*~*~*~*~*~

Andrew allows his body to take comfort in his chair in front of his desk. For once, the use of the computer will not be needed, this will be something that will happen with only the eyes of his level to witness. Documentation will not be needed, worth of mouth with do just fine. And if the higher levels in chain of command find out, they probably won't even care, they'd probably encourage it.

Order must be kept.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Wow! It certainly has been sometime since I've done any writing, but never fear I love to write. Now, a warning, this chapter is gonna explain something, but you might be more confused as well. And that's the best part. More will be explained in the next chapter however. Until then, enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer : **_Yadah Yadah Yadah_**  
**

**Chapter 4**

7 : 00 A.M

"Breakfast will be served in one hour." The voice from the intercoms informs the units. "Please be ready to commence your regular duties by 9 A.M."

The lights in all the rooms flicker on.

Rogue does her best to shield her eyes with her sheet and pillow. She tries to extend her legs to the length of the bed, but finds herself blocked by something at the foot of the bed. Knowing that something to be a someone instead. Cautiously, she rises her head from under her covers to see who is sitting near her.

"Logan?" She runs a hand through her hair. "Yah haven't slept yet, have you?"

He doesn't answer, he just gives her a look from the corner of his eyes and balls up his fists on his knees. The man huffs out a breath of air.

The drained woman begins sitting up in bed. "So what's going on here?" She looks at him, waiting again for an answer. Still nothing. "And why on earth is this...cell...so, well nice?"

Wolverine sighs. "How are you so calm?"

The woman sitting next to him, shocked, blinks quickly a few times. "What..."

Turning briskly, he stares at her. "For God sakes Rogue. You were kidnapped by some agency, drugged, brought here, stripped of your powers. Then those two suns of bitches..." He growls.

"I...I don't..." Her eyes begin to water.

Logan runs his hands through his hair. This is not coming out the way he wanted it to. He's frustrated for her, not at her. "I'm sorry." He pulls her tiny frame towards his with his right arm.

"I'm gonna shower, then maybe you can tell me what goes on here?" She asks while heading to the bathroom.

"Uhm sure." He watches her head to the bathroom and then sighs out loud again. "Need to keep busy." He informs himself. So he does just that, he starts by making their beds.

* * *

Rogue enters the bathroom. Granted, it's nothing like the one she had at the mansion, but she concludes its gorgeous, especially for a lab slash prison.

All the walls are made out clear glass, but it's foggy. She can see her roommates silhouette through the glass, but she can't make out that it's him or what he's wearing. The only one exception is the far wall, it's entirely made out of what she's guessing is steel.

There's a lovely modern spa style sink and matching toilette. On the counter are several rolled up towels in a basket, a shelving unit with every toiletry imaginable and yes there's also make up and hair products.

"What the hell kind of joint is this?" She wonders.

She then turns around to find the beautifully spa inspired shower. On the wall are several hooks with clothes for her and fresh bath towels.

Shaking her head, she tosses her soiled clothing into the hamper and turns on the water.

* * *

The largest slot on the door is opened and two trays of food are placed on the fold out counter.

Logan makes his way over and grabs the trays and menu. He places everything on the table and decides to wait for Rogue. Not too long after he sits down, she emerges from the bathroom.

"Come on, you need to eat." He looks at the chair at the other end of the table.

"Ah don't know if..." She doesn't continue, but takes a seat regardless. "What's that?" She nods in the direction of the menu.

"It's a menu, for next week." He says to calmly.

Rogue raises her brow. "A what? Yah got to be kidding..."

Wolverine looks at her confused. "Why? How else are they suppose to know what we want to eat?"

"Logan, how long have you been here?" It's her turn to look at him puzzled.

"I don't know, a year maybe a little more." He shrugs his shoulders. "Why?"

"And you were saying that Ah was way too calm? Sugah, this isn't right. Yah acting like this is some vacation spot." She stares at him fiercely.

He leans back in his chair and crosses his massive arms over his chest. "The way I see it, is that it's better then being out there. Or have you forgotten what's going outside?"

She shakes her head. "No Ah haven't. But this still isn't right."

"Look, we're fed, clothed and live in a decent enough place..."

"Unless the guards think you're an attractive female." She cuts him off.

Logan sighs. "We need to talk about that."

"Not now." Rogue hugs herself looking away from him. "We've been through worst stuff before."

"But you've never been raped before!" He slams his fists on the metal table and she jumps a bit at the reaction.

"I'm going to kill'em." He grunts, not looking up at her.

"Ah know." She shivers. "And Ah know it's wrong, and Ah know the professor would hate to hear me say it, but Ah want yah to." Again, shivers run through her.

* * *

Ed sits across Dr. Howard's desk, looking at his mentor in shock. "They did what? And you're going to let the Wolverine do what? I'm sorry, this...this is just madness."

Andrew cleans his glasses with his piece of cloth, for what Ed thinks is the hundredth time. "I know it sounds outrageous, Ed. But you need to imagine this place out of order. Right now, we have perfect existence with both the guards and our units."

The doctor sighs. "If the rest of the units were to feel like they weren't protected they would rebel. However, if the guards feel like they could get away with anything, we would have a real problem on our hands."

Ed shakes his head agreeing. "Perfect coexistence."

"Exactly. It's always been our main goal. If we can have that, everything stays on schedule and our experiments continue as always." Andrew stretches his fingers and continues. "It's so much easier to continue with my work when the subjects are willing to partake. And they partake because they know there are consequences, but at the same time, they are content." He snorts. "Especially knowing whats outside of these walls. Really they are better off here."

"So Command would never really terminate any subjects from this level, would they?" Ed asks while rubbing his chin.

"Of coarse not. Like I said before, they are either too valuable, rare or dangerous. Command considers them top priority." Dr. Howard reassures.

"So the threat of termination..." The assistant tries to understand.

"Is still a very real threat. Only Command could ever truly make that call, but it's still a very active threat. However, highly unlikely. It helps keep the units under control." Andrew smirks.

"But make no mistake. These are my pets, this is my level. Command rarely interferes here. What I say goes." Again he cleans his glasses.

Ed smiles brightly at his mentor. "Of coarse. And you know sir, I think some of the units actually don't mind you all that much any more. They are starting to see that you just have their well being in mind."

The good doctor rises from his seat and stares out the window over the gardening section in his perfect level. "A good master always looks after his pets. A good master keeps the wolves at bay." His lip form a tight line. "Mr. Ed."

"Yes, sir?" Ed grabs his data pad and stands next to his teacher.

"We have some pets to train and some wolves to dispatch of."

* * *

"So lemme get this straight. We get a list of jobs and if we do them we get things as payment? And if we refuse to do anything or cooperate in any way we get to start that lovely punishment program?" Rogue is trying to make sense of everything.

"Yup." Logan agrees. "Basically everything that's here, we get to keep here no matter what. But if you want stuff like clean clothing, meals, extra clothing, blankets. You gotta do your minor chores. If you want access to the work out rooms or to the other specialty rooms, you got to do your major chores."

Rogue looks at her friend stunned. "Right. So minor chores are things like..."

"We get assigned. So you'll know." He nods.

"Ah'm just still confused." She grips her scalp in her hands.

Logan places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's a lot to take in, but you'll be fine. The doc promised you'll never be outta my sight." Logan pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "And trust me darlin, what that guy says goes."

Rogue stares at him shocked. "Where on earth did yah get that?"

Logan smirks. "I've been a good boy." He winks "So how bout I show you around now? It's been two days. Doc said we can start work when you feel up tah it."

She doesn't say anything. Just continues staring at her nails.

The massive man beside her pushes out a cloud of smoke. "Yah know there's a library here, full of books. I know how much you love to read." That didn't spark interest, he finds that odds, but not surprising, considering... "There's a garden too, Storm spends most of her time there."

"Storm's here?"

"Yup." Seeing her interest he decides to try to keep her mind off of other things. "Yeah, she was brought here about 4 months after me."

"Things are starting to make sense now. So who else is here?" She brings her knees up so that she can rest her chin on them.

"Uhm lemme think. There's Storm, Emma, Scott, Gambit, me and you." He winces an eye as the smoke passes by. "The others as far as I know are either on different levels, still on the other side of these walls or..."

"Oh..." She sighs, but doesn't really know why. Is she disappointed that he doesn't know where everyone is? Disappointed that there are not more of their teammates here? Or disappointed that she didn't know that her teammates have been here this entire time.

"We were looking for yah, all of you. Yah were the first to go missing." She sniffles.

"I know." He half grunts half laughs. "It's ok. We knew you guys were looking. So where is everyone else? Do you know?"

Rogue exhales, not really knowing what to say. She drags her fingers through her curly hair. "Well a few of us got away and a few of us...well..." She swallows hard and looks into his questioning eyes.

"Ah'm sorry sugah, but Jean, she's dead." Rogue shuts her eyes firmly, letting one lonely tear escape. "Ah'm sorry, ah know that..."

"I know." He replies with no emotion. "I had a dream, and she...I just know."

Rogue places a hand against his cheek. "It was only a few months after yah disappeared."

Wolverine clears his throat and gently removes her hand from his face. "Does Slim know?"

Rogue nods. "Yes, he was there."

"How? Yah know what never mind, I think I already know. " He takes another inhale of his sin stick.

"So can we look around now?" She asks politely.

* * *

Weeks have passed since Rogue first arrived at Level C. She finds herself getting use to having a routine and not really minding it. Every Monday, she picks out her meals for the week from the menu. Every day, her minor chores consist of cleaning the library, which she really didn't mind and emptying the garbage in the main lobby. Her major chores include making all the bread and pastries to go with the meals for all the units.

Every second Thursday is examination day. None of the units fight this, so neither does she. It's nothing to intruding and every unit is examined by Doctor Howard and his assistant only.

Every second Friday is what she hates the most, but again doesn't put up a fuss about it. This is dubbed X day, the X standing for Experimentation. Every unit, depending on their abilities, are subject to different experimentations. Logan never talks about his. Rogues consist of a few different things. Mostly being injected with stuff, she never gets the priviledge of knowing what said stuff is. Not knowing what was being poked into her veins, really doesn't sit well with her. But for some odd reason, she knows that the doctor wouldn't actually do anything to harm her.

Today is the end of her eighth second Thursday, she finds herself dreading tomorrow.

"What do yah think he's injecting me with?" She asks, sitting on her bed.

Logan swings his legs over the edge of his bed and sits up to face her. "Don't know. What do you think?"

Rogue squints her eyes. "Ah don't know. Don't know if Ah wanna know."

"Good point."

"Logan. What are they gonna do to you tomorrow?" There, she asked. Finally. She's been so curious. Concerned.

"Don't worry about it."

"But..." He gives her one of those '_leave it alone'_ looks and she shuts up.

"Alright, here's another question. Why do they have us in cells two by two? And why does it seem that everyone is paired Male and Female?"

* * *

"What? Are you serious? Wait of coarse you're serious." Ed scratches his brow. "But, I just don't get it."

Doctor Howard rolls his eyes and allows his shoulders to slouch. "Alright, let me explain this to you another way."

The doctor turns off his computer and relaxes his body into his chair. "Think of it like an experiment. We tell the units that if they do not comply one of them will be terminated. But we don't tell them who, just that it will be one of them."

"But we would never terminate any of them. Right?" The assistant asks clearly confused.

"No, no. However, one of them would start our little program." Andrew stretches his fingers and a few pops are heard. "Now, if this works, just imagine what we can achieve!"

* * *

_7 : 00 A.M, Friday_

"No chores will be preformed today. Breakfast, and a briefing will be presented to you at 8 A.M." The voice informs.

"Odd." Logan decides that this is strange, very strange.

"What? Is this the first time this has happened?" Rogue doesn't get an answer, but she can tell by his expression that this is a first for him as well.

"Alright then mister chatty. Ah'm gonna take a shower." She waits, still no responce. "Right..."

The slot on the door opens and just like the voice said breakfast was served along with a folder.

Logan picks up the folder, ignoring the food. He sits at the edge of his bed and lights a cig.

"This can't be good."

He begins reading, his eyes widen. Blue eyes search the room for what? Answers? His hands put the folder down, pick it up again. He reads it again, then sends the papers flying across the room.

"What the fuck?" The Wolverine is pissed. He begins pacing the floor back and forth, all the while staring at the mess of papers on the floor.

Drying her hair with a towel, Rogue walks out of the bathroom. "Is somethin wrong sugah? Ah heard..." She sees the mess on the floor and continues walking past it. "yah swearin. What's wrong?"

Wolverine looks at her with what she can only identify as, pity? No, something else, was it shame? But why? The crazed man drops his eyes to the folder then places his hands on his hips and stares at the ceiling and takes a deep breath.

The confused woman makes her way to the pile and begins reading. She covers her mouth with her hand so that the gasp she feels coming doesn't escape. Rogue tosses the papers back to the corner in disgust and all but crawls away backwards from it.

"They can't be serious!"

Logan shakes his head. "They don't give us things like this unless they mean it."

"But to what ends? What can they possibly get outta this?" Her eyes well up with tears. "It's gonna be just like those two guards...all over again."

His heart sinking for her, he sits beside her. He places some of her hair behind her ear. "You know I could never go through with this darlin."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I usually always try to push out two chapters in one night. So yes, that's what I have done here. I'm sure you ROGAN fans will love this one!  
**

**Disclaimer : BOOOO!  
**

**Chapter 5**

_Subjects : 2_

_Wolverine_

_Sex : Male_

_Age : ?_

_Category : Rare, Valuable, Dangerous_

_Rogue_

_Sex : Female_

_Age : 26_

_Category : Rare, Valuable, Dangerous_

_Experiment :_

_Mandatory mating, expected results vary_

_Duration :_

_3 day trial period_

**_Notes :_**

_- Failure to comply will result in termination of one of the units in question and disciplining the second unit in question._

_- If the experiment is a success, no further need to repeat._

_- This experiment will be recorded for future documentation and reference._

_- Units will not be subject to chores for the duration of this experiment._

_- Units will not leave their cell for the duration of this experiment._

_- Units will be rewarded for successful results._

_- Experiment to commence at noon_

* * *

"Do yah think everyone has the same folder?" Rogue questions her friend in a low hushed tone.

"Dunno. But my gut says yes." Wolverine lights another cigarette.

It's Rogues turn to pace the floor. "Do yah think anyone will actually go through with it?"

"Dunno. Maybe. Maybe not." The feral man rolls his shoulders. "Can yah sit down? You're making me stir crazy."

The young woman sits nervously on her bed. "Ah can't help it. Ah just...Ah mean what are we gonna do?" Her bright green eyes search his face for answers.

"Nothin, don't worry bout it." His voices cracks a bit. "We're not doing anything...so just..."

"What do yah mean we're not doing anything?" She's pacing again. "We have to...or one of us is...well..." Rogue rubs her arms."The worst part is knowing that they are recording everything after noon."

She looks up at the two cameras, one over the cell door and one in the far right back corner. There's no escaping those eyes. No escaping what has been presented to them.

"Listen, when it comes down to it, they'll come for me." Logan takes a drag from his cigarette.

Rogue looks back at him shocked and cocks her head to the side. "And what, Ah'm just suppose to be ok with that?"

"No, but it's all we can do." He flicks some ashes to the ground.

"Whatever." Rogue plops herself down beside the Wolverine. "So who's Storm and all them paired up with? Ah never asked them. Ah just you know...went about my own thing...Guess Ah've been too busy thinking, Ah just never..."

Logan rubs out his cig in an ash tray. "Well Cyke is paired with Emma..."

"Go figure..." Rogue huffs, smirking.

"And Gambit..."

Rogue starts to show some interest now, all the while not really caring who her old flame is with.

"Storm." Logan looks at her from the corner of his eye, calculating her reaction.

"Oh, ah guess that makes sense. Keep all the X-men together." She bites her bottom lip a bit.

"So they obviously know alot about us. Our pasts." Ideas begin to roll around in her head. "So why didn't they put you with Storm and me with Gambit. Grant you, Ah'm glad with the current arrangements..."

Logan hands her the paperwork. "Look at our descriptions. How many people have all three of those categories. None. Two at best."

That makes sense she figures. They were coupled by category.

"Right..." Rogue wonders for a moment. "Ah just don't get the point. And why give us all the details."

"To try and force us to go through with it. Make us feel disgusted. Remember, this is a military type operation doing experiments. It's all about the human brain and how it reacts." He explains while pointing to his skull.

* * *

Doctor Howard turns off all fifty of his monitors. "It's all going to be recorded and analyzed. We don't need a live show."

Ed nods. "Don't you want to make sure they will, you know actually do what they are told."

"Oh they will." The Doctor laughs.

* * *

It doesn't matter what the point of the experiment is. It just is what it is. And survival, for him is top priority. And hasn't there always been a bit of an attraction between the both of them anyways? Right?

Steam surrounds his body as he allows the shower to continue to poor down on him. Thinking was never really what he preferred to do. Acting on instinct, now that he was a professional at.

However, there's nothing to act upon. No enemy he can really kill. Well he can, but the consequences are dear. He'd be punished, not a problem. But his friends, they'd be killed in front of him, because of him. He couldn't allow that.

But this new obstacle. He can't. Won't. But if he doesn't.

He lets out a frustrated grunt and leans his forehead against the tile.

What if the one they terminate isn't him. What if it's Rogue.

Still, wouldn't she be better off.

He turns the water off, drys himself and gets dress.

"Lights out in one hour." The intercom spits out.

Although the lights will be out, they still had access to other lighting like small reading lamps.

Wolverine emerges from the bathroom to find Rogue sleeping with an open book beside her. He places the book on the night stand and covers her tiny body with a blanket.

A decision. No he couldn't go through with any of this.

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Fuck."

The heart in his chest begins to race, the what ifs are starting to bother him. The time limit they have, is starting to take it's toll. In 2 more days, one of them might be killed. He has a feeling it wouldn't be him.

"Fuck..." He paces silently with his hands on his waist. "Fuck..."

_Panic._

He looks over to her sleeping frame. Takes a few steps, raises his hands in surrender and shock and backs away.

"What am I thinking...I can't."

He looks away and grips the edges of their little dinning table. His body shaking with shame. His knees feel like they are going to buckle. He slowly gives in and bends down, still holding the table, pressing his forehead against the edge of the metal.

He's just about to start contemplating other methods of ending this, like forcing out his weapons and just ending his life. But he's trained against suicide, that would be a cowards death. And how would he know that his plan worked? And he still has to kill those two fucks! And then what, when he's gone won't they just stick her with some other useless fuck?

Logan's body begins to shake once more, his muscles starting to give in to the stress.

He can hear her feet gently padding against the cold steel floor, but doesn't move or look in her direction.

"Wolverine? Sugah you ok?" She kneels beside him, gently resting a hand on his bear back.

Long strands of hair, he can feel it brush up against his arm and exposed skin.

"I'm...fine." He continues to avoid looking at her. "Just...go back to sleep."

"No. Ah don't think so." She ducks her head a bit to try and look at him, but he turns away.

She reaches a hand to his face and gently forces him to look at her. Her touch is as soft as cotton as she strokes his face with her thumb.

His muscles tense a little at her sudden closeness and skin contact. "Don't."

Rogue studies his face, even in the eerie dark she can see that his eyes are closed. Either from stress or something else, she doesn't know.

She leans in closer to him and suddenly the heat from his body is very real. His eyes still closed, her decision is made.

"We have no choice. It's ok." She can feel his breath on her face. "And Ah'm not about to let yah do somethin that might get yah killed."

Closing the gap slowly between them, she continues to form small circles with her thumb on his jaw.

Logan turns his head aside. "I...I can't. It's not right."

Again, she finds herself gently coaxing him to face her. "No. It's not."

Eyes open, her lips meet his. She begins to let her lids close, she feels him twist, then try to pull back. Rogue follows his movements, showing her determination.

His bottom lip trembles, but he begins to give in. He can feel the animal in him begin to stir. A groan slowly forms in his chest and makes it's way up his throat. Leaning back he wraps an arm around her tiny waist.

Again, Logan pulls back and breathes heavily. "We can't..." He's cut off shortly. Rogue pushes up against him kissing harder, more desperate. Another groan escapes his mouth. His tongue slips out meeting her own.

Breaths become ragged, and quick. Somehow his hands find her face, he pushes back her hair and kisses her deeper. Her hands are on his chest, easing him to lean back, he complies.

Lying on the floor with her above him he continues to kiss her faster. His head trying to lift off the floor to kiss her deeper.

"We can do this..." She gasps while she switches her head positions.

He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her up so that she's straddling him. _Not the best idea_. "Doesn't mean we should give in to their demands." He breathes out heavily. "We should fight back."

"How?"

He doesn't answer.

"Logan please, for me. Lets just give them what they want, then maybe they will just leave us be."

"Maybe. Or maybe the next task will be something more difficult. This could be a test to see if we give in." His breaths are still quick.

"Maybe it's not. And one of us could be dead in a few days."

His grip on her loosens and he allows his head to rest on the floor. "Rogue. We need to..."

Holding his forearms for leverage, she grinds her hips against his. He groans.

"Don't." He instantly lets go of her and begins to make his way out from under her.

She judges his movements perfectly and manages to straddle him further up his waist line. Tossing her hair to the side, she plants another kiss against his lips.

Falling back hard, he supports their weight with his elbows. Her tongue is in his mouth. She moves herself a little higher, forcing him to lean his head back further.

A groan escapes his chest once more, she knows this is working. She's going to do this the right way, not like what the guards did to her.

Forcing her tongue a little deeper, his breathing speeds up. Her hands caress his face and throat, the stubble brushing against her skin. She suddenly finds this very intoxicating and actually, surprisingly finds herself really not minding this one bit.

"Please..." She grinds him. He groans deeper. Again she grinds with her hips, a little harder this time, a little slower. A slow rumble groan this time.

He leans back and his hands slowly massage their way up her exposed thighs. Her kisses becomes more intense, more desperate. He hates himself for loving this. The animal inside begs for more, and with every pelvic thrust she sends him be begins to loose his self control.

Another hip grind. His body reacts and grinds back. He's rewarded with a squeaky groan from her.

Is she enjoying this? He opens his eyes and decides to test his theory. He pulls her face away from his, her eyes still closed, he moves his hips and her mouth lets out a small groan.

Feeling his want perfectly clear, she opens her eye lids to see him staring at her.

"It's ok." She reassures him. "You're nothing like them."

She stands up and and offers him her hand. "Come on." She glances to the beds.

He stands but backs away.

Rolling her eyes, she makes her way back to him. "Why are yah being so difficult? Ah know yah want it. Ah can tell." She licks her lips.

Desperate to make sure both her and her long time friend survive this trial, she removes her white tank top and press herself against the Wolverine. His back quickly comes into contact with the wall.

"Rogue. Put your shirt on."

She shakes her head, no.

She kisses trails along his collar bone. He inhales, somehow managing to keep his hands at his side. The half naked body before him, presses up against his chest. The kisses trail up his neck and then to his jaw bone, her hands pressing against his chest and one arm.

Wolverine's heart pounds, and she can feel it against her breasts. Ending her teasing on his body just for a moment so that she can undo the ties of his pants.

He grabs hold of her wrists. Both their eyes meet. He stares down at her, and she's just about to protest, when he pulls her up, twists around and pins her to the wall. A small amount of air escapes her lunges when her body makes hard contact with the wall.

She stares into his face watching his eyes look over her own. Then, he kisses her. She finishes undoing his pants, which slide down but only just past his hip bones, exposing his abdomen muscle. Unvoluntaringly, he grinds his groin against her.

Logan presses her tiny frame against the wall and supports her while lifting her a few inches off the the floor. He hooks her night shorts with his thumbs and slips them off.

Rogue instictively wraps her legs around his waist. He slips himself out of his underwear and begins to lower her.

"Wait...wait." He looks into her eyes. "Are you..."

"Sure?" She asks. Rogue answers by sliding herself down and envelloping his length.

His eyes feel like they were about to roll all the way to the back of his and get stuck there. The feel of her warmth and want too intoxicating. Jaw trembling, he opens his eyes to see her staring back her mouth agape. Her muscles tighten around him. She shifts and lifts herself up and slowly brings her hips down.

A tremor runs through him. She does this to him once more.

His back muscles tense up and his chest presses against hers. One arm supports her while the other leans against the wall. He steadies his legs and thrusts.

A moan.

He buries his face into the her neck. Another thrust, another moan and again.

Nails begin to dig into his flesh. He can feel the sweat running down his entire body. No more playing, this is all business now. She wanted this. Well he's going to give it to her.

Again, over and over he thrusts, refusing to reach anything without her.

The waves of her excitement begin, so faster he pushes on. Her nails dig deeper, he pushes farther.

Even if there was no camera, he's sure everyone in this damned facility would hear their commotion.

Her moans turn into screams of pleasure. Her nail scratching turns into her biting down on his shoulder.

Feeling the grunt forming in his gut, he pushes faster and deeper. Her hips buckle against him and she tightens the hand full of hair in her grip.

"It's ok, Rogue." He breathes out against her jaw.

Her back arches and she begins moaning and screaming while pulling still at his hair. Her hips in perfect motion with his. And then he stops.

"What's wrong?" Her voice is cracking and quick.

"I had to stop..." He admits. "You know..."

"Right..." Rogue places her feet on the ground and begins pushing him back towards the bed.

Tired and spent he can't fight or argue. "We did what they wanted. Rogue."

Loosing balance, he stumbles and lands on the bed. She places herself over him and envelopes him once more. His head jerks back and a hiss of air escapes him.

"Might as well finish what we started." She says smirking.

"You don't have to darlin."

She moves her body and grinds her hips. Placing her hands on his chest she continues moving up and down. His blue eyes disappear, rolling back. His hands hold her waist guiding her movements.

Quickening her pace, she can feel his heart race faster, hers begins to do the same. She can feel the waves coming, taking over. Her nails dig into his skin.

"Logan..."

He looks up at her, wondering if she's ok.

She continues moving. She guides his hands to her chest and begins rotating her pelvis while still moving. That's enough for his body to be sent over the edge. His hips buckle up and he grips her thighs, the contents of himself spilling into her.

His white teeth tighten together for a moment and then he breathes out a heavy grunt, while she moans and squirms on top of him.

His heavy body, gives way and falls back. Her tired form follows suit and curls up beside him.

Her breaths are quick against the skin of his neck.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he stares at her face.

She leans in and kisses him.

A thank you.

He returns the kiss.


End file.
